Lovely
by ZebraBow
Summary: AU Years after Ginny left, a very pregnant Hermione meets a little girl named Lilly Tanner. Includes a case of mistaken identity.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 of Lovely_**

**_By ZebraBow_**

**_Authors Note: I really don't know where this story is heading, so I think that I can figure it out while I am writing this… Good idea, no?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

Hermione Weasley had to smile. She was in her most favorite section in the Wizarding Library of Brighton Alley. She loved the feeling of being around books. Ever since she was a little girl, the smell of new and old books alike made her smile.

She tried to bend down and pick up a book which was in the utter last row. Such a thing could have been possible, if she wasn't six months pregnant.

"Ron Weasley, I hope you bloody choke on what you are stuffing your face with right now." Hermione cursed.

Strangers walking by the section could hear mutterings of "he had to be bloody spontaneous" and "forgetting the bloody charm".

_Almost there_. She told herself. _Just a little bit more_.

Hermione heard a creak and stood up. _Ow, my back._ She whined to herself as she looked around. Of course, there was no else in that whole entire row. "What," she said out loud, "am I still the only person who enjoys reading Gilderoy Lockhart?"

As soon as she said this, a little girl ran into the section and started furiously looking through the books. Hermione watched with a smile on her lips as she saw the blur of red moving quickly through the entire section.

Hermione coughed. Either the child wasn't aware of her presence or she was just ignoring Hermione.

She coughed again and the little girl still hadn't turned around.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, "but can you help me get that red book over here?"

The child turned around and Hermione inspected her. She was probably five or six.

"My mommy said that I wasn't supposed to talk to strangers." The child said as she turned back around.

Hermione stood there dumbfounded. "Well, my name is Hermione Weasley. What's yours?"

"Lilly Tanner." The child replied almost automatically.

"Well, Lilly. I guess that we aren't strangers anymore." Hermione said nonchalantly.

Lilly slowly turned around. "Um, all right. But you can't tell my brother that I have been talking to you. Deal?"

"Deal." Hermione confirmed. This time she got a good look at the child. A mob of red wavy hair that was cut a little shorter than up to her shoulders adorned her face. But the thing that caught Hermione's eyes wasn't the hair or the red freckles that lay across the nose. It was the eyes. Big chocolate brown eyes that held vast amounts of innocence. _Just like __Ginny's_ Hermione's heart panged as she thought of her friend whom no one had seen for years. _In fact, this child looks like a mini Weasley. She could be mistaken for one. _

She gasped as she looked at the clothes the child was wearing. It was a school uniform. And not just any school uniform, a muggle one. _Maybe she was muggleborn?_ However, Hermione knew this particular school. La Petite was a school that the children of the cream of the crop in the muggle world attended to. It was extremely hard to get into and you would probably have to be on the waiting list since birth to get in.

Hermione racked her brain. _What did Lilly say her last name was? Oh yes, Tanner. I don't think there were any Wizarding families with the name Tanner. _

"Which book is it?" Lilly asked once again.

"Huh," Hermione said. "Oh yes, this one." She pointed to a red book with gold bindings.

Lilly bend down and picked up the book with ease. "Here you go!" She said with a sweet smile.

"Sorry that I was spacing off like that."

"Erm, it's ok." Lilly said. "My mommy looks like that when she is thinking of my daddy."

Hermione chuckled at this. "Thank you." She started to turn around to leave but then stopped. Hermione's curiosity was sparked by this child. She was both well mannered at times, and intelligent. "Does your daddy work at the ministry of magic?"

Lilly's eyes turned gloomy. "My daddy died in the war."

"Oh, I am so sorry." Hermione said as she apologized.

"It's ok. My mommy says that daddy was a hero." Lilly said with a huge smile. "Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley. But do you have the time?"

"Yes," Hermione said as she looked at her wrist watch. "It's a half past two."

"Oh my goodness, I am so late." And with that Lilly Tanner picked up her two books and with a "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Weasley." And ran out.

Hermione watched as the little girl excited the library.

She picked up her book and apparated home.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

**_Authors Note: Like it or hate it?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of Lovely**_

_**By ZebraBow**_

_**Authors Note: I never expected this kind of response to this story. All I got to say is W-O-W. Thank you for all of the reviews and everything else. I know that it's been over four years since I last wrote this, but I finally started writing again this year. I know where the story is heading so you can expect this story to be updated regularly after I finish my other story **__**Distracting the Keeper**__**. **_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. **_

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

Upon arriving at home from the library, Hermione Weasley realized that she had married a pig. Well, not an actual pig … but it was close enough. Sitting in the kitchen, holding a large spoon in front of a Shepard's pie was her husband Ron Weasley. He still hadn't noticed her arrival into the house as he was too busy stuffing his face.

"Hi Ron," she greeted her husband.

"Hughm herminnne," he replied in return with a mouthful of food.

"Honestly Ron, could you stop eating for one second?" she asked. It was rare to see her husband not eating.

"Sorry Hermione," he apologized while dabbing his mouth with a napkin. After years of living with his wife, he had finally learned some manners. "Mum came by and dropped this pie for you. I took a small piece of it. Hope you don't mind. Did you go to the library?" he asked noticing the book she had placed on the kitchen counter.

"Yes, I stopped by after I visited the twins shop. I thought you were working tonight."

Ron grimaced, "I did have work, but Harry let us go home early today."

Hermione frowned. She knew her husband had termed the sentence carefully in order to not upset her. "Oh, did you know what he is up to?"

"I think he is going to over the file again." Ron stood up and pushed the kitchen chair forward.

"Honestly, Ron did you at least try to get him to come over tonight? You know how he gets sometimes?" She said. She was unconsciously rubbing her stomach. It soothed her to feel the baby move around. It still amazed her how she had created this amazing being inside of her.

"I tried, but he pretty much cursed me out of his office," Ron explained.

She sighed. "It's been almost six years now," she said her voice barely above a whisper.

Ron walked over and put his hand around her waist in a comforting manner. "I know dear."

"I know this is horrible to say," she murmured into his chest. "But sometimes I wish that he would get over her and everything that happened."

Ron pulled back from his half hug, his face aghast. "How could you say that?" he asked in indignation.

"It's just that –"

"She is his wife."

"I know but –" Hermione spluttered over her words.

"She is my sister."

"Yes, but –"

"She is your best friend." Ron's face grew redder as the tone of his voice increased. She realized that her husband was enraged. The only thing preventing him from hexing her right then and there would be the fact that she was carrying their unborn child.

"Ron, just listen," she placed a finger on his lips. "I just want him to move on with his life. He has become obsessed with finding them. It's been years. I just want him to be happy again." She broke into soft sobs. She didn't know if it was due to the hormones or the fact that her close friend had not been heard from in years. "I miss her so much."

His flushed face regained its normal color. He hugged her fully and drew circles into her back. "I know, I miss her too." He muttered softly into her hair.

* * *

Mrs. Tanner Senior walked into her house with a handful of shopping bags. She had spent most of her morning at a breakfast meeting with the some girls that she had attended finishing school with. It had been years since they had attended school together, but they always had fun when they managed to get together.

After breakfast, she spent her time wandering around department stores searching for a present for her daughter-in-law. Her daughter-in-law was a surprisingly hard person to shop for. It wasn't that she was extremely picky or anything … it's just that it was hard to find something that fit her daughter-in-laws unique personality.

In the end, she didn't manage to find anything that was perfect enough, but she did manage to pick up some things for herself. The rest of the bags were being carried into the house by her faithful driver Mr. Posey. She left the bags on the floor of the foyer and walked into the house. It was oddly quiet other than the quiet taps that were coming from the office.

She walked into the office with the grace of a dancer with years of training. Hunched over a laptop, typing quickly was her daughter-in-law. Mrs. Tanner Senior knocked on the door gently.

Mrs. Tanner looked up from the laptop screen and smiled at her mother-in-law. "Hello Mum," she greeted her.

"Hello sweetheart. It's oddly quiet in here today. Where are the children?"

"Well, I believe that angel of a daughter of mine has gone to the library with Mrs. Davidson. And that devil of a son of mine left a while ago to play with some neighborhood kids."

Mrs. Tanner Senior laughed. "I don't know why you still refer to him as the devil. Honestly, I should be offended that you refer to my grandson in this manner." Her tone indicated that she was joking.

Mrs. Tanner smiled at her mother-in-law. "If he wasn't such a devil, please explain to me why I am writing a letter of apology to his teacher. He only turned nine last month. I don't understand how he manages to get himself into so much trouble." She pressed print and grabbed a pen and walked over to the printer. The page came out of the printer and she grabbed it to sign her name with a flourish – Mrs. Virginia Tanner.

* * *

**o**

**o**

**o**

_**Authors note: I know that it is a little short, and this is the part I grovel. Please read my other HP story **__**Distracting the Keeper**_**. **_**It's an Oliver Wood OC story and I really want to finish it before I start to work on anything else. So check it out!**_

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:**

**I know that a lot of you noticed the last name problem, but I fixed it. So, thanks for pointing that out. **

**Also, I changed the genre to drama/mystery. Since this is going to be a mystery story, I shouldn't show all of my cards. I changed my plot from what I was originally going to write four years ago. Hope all of you understand because I thought this would be much better. Things that were brought to my attention: this story does not deal with infedility (the whole ginny supposedly marrying two people will be explained later), this is a ginny/harry fic (i know it may not seem like it, but trust me), Virginia Tanner's son is nine and her daughter is between five and six (very big clue to the mystery).**

**I hope that all of you understand that this is a fanfiction. And i have set it to AU. Please bear with me as more things are revealed in later chapters. And if you don't feel like reading this anymore, I totally understand. **


End file.
